


Gryffindor Boys

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom resolve to find out what is up with Harry and Ron...and Hermione. Sequel to 'Gryffindor Girls'.





	Gryffindor Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Gryffindor Boys **

Harry Potter, in his seventh year and Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was with his best friend Ron Weasley in the seventh year boys' dorm room. That they were trying to avoid their other best friend, Head Girl Hermione Granger, was incidental.

The remaining Gryffindor seventh year boys, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, were on a mission and had lured Harry and Ron with promises of alcohol.

Their mission was to discover just what was going on between Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had been best friends since first year, but there was something different about them lately. They seemed to spend quite a bit of time in the Head Girl's room, or in the Head Boy's. They always said they were studying, but the Gryffindor boys didn't buy that excuse as they said the same thing when it was just Ron and Harry together.

None of the Gryffindor boys believed that the two of them were _studying_ when they were alone together, but they couldn't prove it.

The evidence was just against them. Dean swore up and down that he'd caught them in the dorms, mid-snog, in their sixth year, but since both Harry and Ron vehemently denied it, Neville and Seamus weren't sure what to believe. And, too often, when Ron and Harry emerged from the Head Boy's room, both were disheveled.

Then, last week, Seamus had overhead Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that she'd seen Harry and Ron under the Quidditch stands, snogging each other senseless.

Due to all the circumstantial evidence, Dean, Seamus and Neville had decided to get Harry and Ron pissed. Neville - the one whom no one would suspect - had "borrowed" Harry's Invisibility Cloak and snuck out to Hogsmeade two weekends prior to purchase copious amounts of Firewhiskey and rum.

Looking back, Harry knew he shouldn't have let Neville drag him from his private room up to the seventh year dorm. Hermione had trained him too well to recognize the signs of someone hiding something and Neville reeked of secrecy.

Once inside the room, Neville slammed the door and he, Dean and Seamus all cast locking spells over it.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

Harry thought about repeating the sentiment, but held his tongue at the glare Dean shot Ron.

"I stole some of Professor Snape's Veritaserum" - he held up a small vial - "and we are going to get pissed and play truth or dare," Seamus replied as he poured two drops from the vial into each of the five glasses in front of him, then a healthy dose of Firewhiskey.

"No, we aren't," Harry replied quickly, turning around and heading for the door.

"Stop right there!" Seamus yelled. When Harry looked back at Seamus, he was surprised to see Seamus had his wand out and pointing right at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"If you try to leave, I'll hex you," Seamus said, flicking his wand in the direction of the center of the room where Neville and Dean were sitting.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Seamus. "Why?"

"Because we are playing truth or dare and you, Mr. Head Boy Potter, are damn well going to join in."

Harry looked in turn at Seamus, Dean and Neville. They had nearly identical looks of exasperation and curiosity. He then turned to Ron, who shrugged, sat on the floor and downed his first shot.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ron gave Harry a mischievous look. Harry didn't hold his alcohol well and tended to become either rowdy or amorous - sometimes both. Ron knew this and, by the twinkle in his eye, seemed to be looking forward to getting Harry pissed.

"I could toss you all in detention with Snape," Harry threatened.

"You could, but you won't," Dean countered, tossing back his first shot. Neville followed suit. Seamus sat next to Ron and downed his Firewhiskey. The only holdout was Harry.

With a grunt of acquiescence, Harry sat on the floor between Dean and Neville and downed the last shot. Dean clapped him on the back and Neville gave him a thumbs-up.

One more round of drinks was consumed before the game began. Harry was beginning to feel a bit light-headed.

Seamus banged his fist against the floor, then winced. "Bugger," he muttered, rubbing the feeling back into the injured hand. "Let's begin!"

"I'll start," Dean said quickly, earning a glare from Seamus. "Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron blinked, then answered, "Truth."

Dean grinned wickedly, causing worry to bubble in Harry's stomach - right next to the two shots of Firewhiskey he was regretting.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Harry thought he might vomit and he hadn't even been asked a question yet. He reached for the bottle and poured himself another shot. He nearly spluttered it over his friends when Ron finally answered, "Hermione."

_Liar,_ Harry thought.

Neville glanced at Harry then stared at Ron for a long moment before saying, "I don't believe you. Take a shot."

Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed the bottle from Harry's hands, and drank from it, not bothering with a glass. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because the night you lost it, you didn't come back to the dorm smelling like perfume."

Ron let a knowing smile turn the corners of his mouth, but merely said, "I didn't say she was who I ended up with that night, but who I lost it to."

Seamus hooted, laughing.

"Truth or dare, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Truth," Neville replied in a strong voice.

Ron grinned. "Are _you_ a virgin?"

The smile that crossed Neville's face was one Harry had never seen on the usually timid boy. "No."

"Who?" Dean demanded.

But Neville held one hand up and said, "That wasn't the question - the question was yes or no." Then he looked at each of his friends and faced Harry. "Truth or dare?"

Harry could feel his stomach roiling. "Truth."

Neville's resulting grin should have looked out of place on him. Instead, it looked cunning. "Have you ever had sex with Ginny?"

Harry groaned before grabbing a bottle - any bottle – twisting the top off and taking a swig of it. He could feel Ron's eyes boring into him uncomfortably.

"Well, Harry?" Seamus prompted.

Harry closed his eyes before answering, "Yes."

"What?" Ron breathed, horrified.

"Bloody hell, Ron, it was two years ago."

Ron punched him, hard, in the arm. "She was only 15."

"And you think I instigated it?" Harry said, outraged. " _She_ came onto _me_."

"Fight later," Seamus interrupted, pouring another round. "Drink now."

The way Ron was glaring at him, Harry knew they were in for a fight later. It would be couched in the words of a discussion, but it would be a fight. But what Ron didn't know was that Ginny hadn't been a virgin - and wild dogs wouldn't be able to tear that information out of him.

Sighing, Harry looked at his mates. "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Seamus replied, taking a bottle for his own and bringing it to his lips.

Harry grinned evilly. "Have you ever gone down on a girl?"

Neville spluttered and choked before Dean could pat him on the back. Seamus flushed bright red while Ron chuckled.

"You can do that?" Neville said, once recovered. The other four boys just stared at him. "Oh."

"Yes," Seamus replied without any further clarification. He met Harry's eyes and a devilish glint lit Seamus's. "Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Not fair to go back to him," Ron protested.

"No one set rules, I can go back if I want. Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed another boy?"

Before he could stop himself, Harry blurted out, "Yes." Then cursed himself. This was the type of information they'd been angling for when they locked Ron and himself in the dorm.

Hoots of laughter and snide comments followed this statement. Seamus smugly added, "I guess 'Head Boy' is appropriate for you." Harry flushed, more embarrassed than ever.

"I wouldn't have guessed Harry swung both ways," Dean said, taking a bottle for his own - Harry thought it might be rum - and drinking from it.

"Both ways?" Neville questioned.

"Boys and girls, Neville. Harry likes boys _and_ girls."

Another "Oh" of comprehension escaped him and he settled back.

Harry turned his gaze on each of the other boys, slowly deciding who to pick on next. He rounded on Neville. Thrusting his bottle of - he looked at it closely, trying to read the label that was stubbornly blurred - Firewhiskey at Neville, he demanded, "Truth or dare, Neville?"

Grinning, Neville asked for truth.

"No one's ever going to take dare," Seamus grumbled, nursing his bottle.

Harry grinned evilly. Ron shivered to see that grin on Harry's face. In a seductively deceptive tone, Harry asked, "Who _did_ you lose your virginity to, Neville?"

Neville choked. Then he spluttered and coughed, forcing Ron to cast a quick cleaning charm so their robes weren't stained.

"Well, Neville?" Dean prompted.

"Ginny," he answered quickly, then was horrified. He rounded on Seamus. "That damned Veritaserum."

Harry turned to Ron, not entirely surprised to see that he was redder than Harry had ever seen him. He'd just found out not one, but _two_ , of his friends had slept with his sister. His only sister. The one he thought was virginal.

"Ron," Harry began. "Do you need a cooling charm?"

Dean laughed.

"No, I need to talk to my sister," he answered, carefully biting off each word.

"Ah, mate," Seamus said. "Your sister's a cherry-picker."

Had Harry not grabbed Ron's arm, he would have slugged Seamus. "Has she done you, too?"

"No, but...."

Harry interrupted. "I don't think you should go any further there, Seamus."

Seamus blinked and studied Ron. "I think you're right, Harry. More drinking."

All but Ron took another drink, then looked at Neville since it was his turn.

Neville turned to Dean. Before he could even ask, Dean said, "Truth." Seamus moaned in disappointment again.

"Who have you taken to the Astronomy Tower?"

Dean struggled for a moment, trying not to answer, but then blurted, "Parvati and Padma."

"Both of them?" Ron asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

"At the same time?" Neville asked, goggling at Dean.

"Yes, and it was well worth it," Dean answered, a salacious grin on his face.

Harry snorted, bringing his bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips again. Ron glared at him. Harry glared back.

"Damn," Seamus said softly, envy in his tone.

Dean turned to Harry. "Okay, since you don't seem to believe it can be done, have _you_ taken two girls up to the Astronomy Tower?"

Harry felt his cheeks burn. Though he hadn't been asked if he wanted truth or dare, and it wasn't technically within the bounds of the game, the Veritaserum was making it nearly impossible _not_ to answer. He shoved a hand in his mouth and bit hard. It didn't help.

Seamus leapt across the circle to tackle Harry, trying to pull his hand from his mouth. Dean joined in, tickling Harry's sides mercilessly. Harry allowed his hand to be freed only because he needed to breathe. Then the potion forced him to answer.

"It wasn't two _girls_."

Seamus and Dean moved to allow Harry to sit up once again, all the while throwing questions at him. "Was it two boys?" "What did you do?" "Who were they?"

"Harry, you'd better not answer," Ron warned, his voice low.

But the Veritaserum was compelling him to answer all the questions and he couldn't fight it. "No, boy and girl. Went all the way several different ways. Ron and Hermione." Then he shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, shit." He looked up at his mates. Ron was fit to kill, either him or Ginny at this point, it didn't matter. Seamus was grinning evilly, Dean was studying him and Neville looked shocked. "Can I jump out the window without my Firebolt now?"

"Ron _and_ Hermione?" Seamus repeated slowly. "At the same time?" Then he laughed. "There's more to the Golden Trio than we thought."

He rounded on Ron. "Are the three of you currently involved with each other?"

Harry watched Ron struggle much the same way he had, trying not to answer. In the end, he burst out, "Yes," and flushed so red it probably covered him from his head to his waist.

"This I've _got_ to see," Dean said.

"Oh, no," Ron said, holding up one hand as he stood. "I draw the line at exhibitionism."

"Oooh, such big words, Weasley," Seamus teased. "Are you sure you've had enough to drink?"

Neville cleared his throat and the other four boys turned to him, surprised. Looking at Harry and Ron, he said, "I don't believe you."

Ron sighed exasperatedly. Harry asked, "You want proof?" Neville nodded. "What do you want proof of?"

Neville waved his hand between Harry and Ron. "That you two are...erm...together."

Before Harry or Ron could say anything, Dean added, "And I want proof that you're both with Hermione at the same time."

Ron turned and banged his head on the wooden door several times, the dull thudding sound punctuating the silence that followed.

Harry studied Neville, Seamus and Dean. They were all looking at him expectantly. Sighing, he took one last swig from the Firewhiskey bottle and stood.

He grasped one of the posters of the bed nearest when he swayed drunkenly. He had never been quite this pissed in all his life. _Veritaserum and alcohol must not mix well_ , he thought.

He steadily advanced upon Ron, who was ignoring him. Standing directly behind him, Harry leaned forward and whispered toward his ear - he was too short to whisper _in_ Ron's ear from behind - "Let's give them a show, mate."

Ron turned and leaned back against the door. In a low voice barely above a whisper, he replied, "You're just horny."

Harry grinned crookedly and pressed himself full-length against Ron, pinning him to the door, and reached up to tangle his hands into Ron's hair. "There is that. That's why you like getting me pissed."

Ron's answering chuckle ended abruptly when Harry yanked Ron's head down and slanted his mouth over his, driving his tongue deep. Ron moaned and grasped Harry's hips, pulling their bodies tightly together.

It was only when Seamus cleared his throat nervously that the two boys separated.

"I believe you," Neville squeaked.

"But now for Hermione," Dean said, his voice unsteady.

Seamus flicked his wand and removed all the locking charms on the door. Harry and Ron fled the room, pounding down the stairs into the Common Room.

Hermione had talked to them earlier in the day about some sort of public display, but was too embarrassed to go into great detail. Apparently Parvati and Lavender had issued her some sort of challenge.

So when the boys descended the stairs, Harry took one look around to note it was only the older students in the Common Room. Smiling wickedly at Ron, they flopped onto the sofa on either side of Hermione.

Hermione's books slid to the floor as Ron began kissing her earlobe and whispered, "Ready for that snogging session?"

"You've been drinking," she accused, but without much heat since Harry had begun kissing her neck on the other side.

"So has Harry."

Her eyes lit wickedly. "He has?"

Ron and Hermione both felt Harry's sigh as much as heard it. "I don't know why the two of you get so excited when I've been drinking," he said sulkily.

Ron removed his mouth from Hermione's ear and pulled Harry in close in front of Hermione. "You and alcohol go well together in two instances: playing pranks and –" he motioned to the three of them "– doing this."

The crooked grin Harry graced them with made Hermione moan softly and Ron pull Harry close for a deep kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The three eventually broke it up - well, took it to the Head Girl's room - only when Neville threatened to douse them with a freezing charm.

None of the other seventh year Gryffindor boys were surprised to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter emerge, quite disheveled, from Head Girl Hermione Granger's room mid-morning the next day.


End file.
